Pokemon Zircon: Journey in Kanto
by AmestrisElric
Summary: Here awaits the daughter of Ash and Misty as she trains to become a top coordinator, and will she overcome what she fears most while warding off Team Rocket. OCxOC R&R.
1. Setting Out

**Author's Note: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Pokemon Zircon:Journey in Kanto  
Chapter 1: Setting Out**

It's a beautiful day in the region of Kanto where unique pokemon love to thrive in the oceans, forests and grasslands that are there, but our journey begins in the small town of Pallet Town. There in a small house lies an aspiring trainer who has finally turned ten and will receive her very first pokemon from Professor Oak. Her name is Rebecca who has set her sights on becoming top coordinator in the Kanto region. She had long brown hair reaching slightly below her shoulders. She wore a light pink shirt with short white khaki jeans. Right now she was packing the necessities needed that were in order for her journey. Inside her white knapsack held the following items:antidotes, pokemon food, journal, poffin case, sleeping bag, and a couple of potions.

"I'm all packed for today," Rebecca exclaimed happily. Pikachu sitting next to her replied with a happy cry. She headed towards the front door to see her parents, Ash and Misty Ketchum, waiting for her.

"Today's your big day," Ash said.

"So be careful okay," Misty added. She became a bit teary eyed to see her only daughter about to leave for who knows how long.

"I will," Rebecca reassured her mother. Before she was able to exit her home, she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder. She turned around and the person revealed to be Ash. In his other hand he seemed to have a small device.

"Rebecca, here take this," Ash carefully placed the item into his daughter's hands. Rebecca questionably looked at the item before her. It was a red and white object which resembled a phone.

"What's this?"

"It's a pokegear," Ash began." It has a phone, map, and everything built right in."

"Wow thanks you guys,"she said. "I'll see you later." After that being said, she set out on her way to Professor Oak's laboratory in hopes of receiving her very first pokemon. About ten minutes later, Rebecca finally reached the laboratory. "Finally made it, but I'm a little late though," Rebecca said referring to the time on her pokegear. She was originally supposed to be here no later than seven. trying not to waste any time, Rebecca hurriedly went inside the building to see Professor Oak waiting for her.

"Rebecca, you're finally here,"Professor Oak greeted Rebecca as he prepared two pokeballs on the table. "Do you know which pokemon you want?"

"Of course I do, but why are there two pokeballs?" she asked.

"Someone came a little bit earlier and took the Bulbasaur that was here," he explained. "But out of these two you can choose either Squirtle or Charmander." The professor took the two pokemon and released them from their pokeballs revealing two healthy pokemon. Rebecca seemed a little disapointed since she originally intended to pick the bulbasaur as her starter pokemon, but felt better since she was going to at least have a pokemon to train.

"I choose...," The brunette had a hard time choosing between the two pokemon as she stared at them them intently. Suddenly, the Charmander jumped into Rebecca's arms cuddling up with her. "It's so cute. That's it, I choose Charmander," Rebecca answered as she hugged her new pokemon.

"Then here's Charmander's pokeball and five other pokeballs," he said as she gave her the pokeballs. "You'll also need this pokedex. It'll record any pokemon's data you'll meet during your journey."

"Thanks professor," she packed the extra items into her bag and exited the building. Once outside she headed north toward Viridain City along with her new pokemon, Charmander, happily walking beside her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hoped you liked it and review!:). Also I'm accepting OC, so just put it in a review or pm me.**


	2. Encounter

**Pokemon Zircon: Journey in Kanto  
Chapter 2, Encounter**

After receiving Charmander from Professor Oak, Rebecca made good progress to Viridian City. However she soon met with an obstacle that gave her reason to stop and admire her surroundings." She had reached Viridian Forest, a habitat filled with a variety of Pokemon.

"There's a lot of Pokemon here," Rebecca gasped as she unclipped Charmander's Pokeball off her belt and enlarged it. "Let's go Charmander." Her Charmander was released from its pokeball in a flash of white light.

It looked at its trainer happily and let out a small, "Char."

"Okay Charmander, let's go catch us a Pokemon," Rebecca pumped her fist enthusiastically as Charmander shook its head happily in agreement. The sound of rustling in the grasses alerted the two of them, and as they turned a small bird Pokemon emerged from the grasses. The Pokemon was pecking at the ground in search of any available seed. It was a perfect opportunity for them to catch their first Pokemon. "That's a Pidgey," Rebecca flipped open her pokedex and pointed it at the bird.

**"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase its enemies by flapping up," **the pokedex stated.

Rebecca beamed, "That should be easy to catch. Charmander, let's go." Charmander approached the Pidgey in an aggressive manner. This startled the Pokemon and caused it to grow cautious. "Charmander, use Ember." A burst of tiny fire bullets shot out of its mouth and made a direct hit. "Alright! Charmander, now headbutt it." As the order was said, Charmander darted at full speed at the injured Pidgey. Unfortunately before it could make an impact, the Pidgey hurriedly flew away to a safe spot. Without any target, Charmander crashed headfirst to a tree trunk, leaving it a major migraine. Rebecca rushed through the grasses to reach her Pokemon without even thinking about the wild Pokemon that could be hidden there.

"Charmander, are you okay?"

"Char, Char, Charmander," it nodded reassuringly.

"That's good." Suddenly, Charmander turned towards the brush. Its face was full of worry. There was a rustling in the bushes beside them,and a gentle noise could be heard, but it didn't seem right. It sounded like something was in serious pain. Curious, Charmander trotted over to the sound.

"What's it doing?" Rebecca said to herself as her Pokemon approached the bush.

"Char, Char," Charmander pushed aside the branches to reveal a small, brown, fox-like creature with a yellow collar. A bell dangled from a small link on the collar.

"What's that?" Rebecca once again pulled out her pokedex again and pointed it at the creature. The metallic voice came again.

**"Eevee, the evolution Pokemon. A rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms." **the pokedex stated.

"It looks hurt. We have to take it to the Pokemon Center quickly." Rebecca carefully gathered up the injured Eevee in her arms and began raceing to the nearest Pokemon Center with Charmander following close behind. There, a Nurse Joy would care for it until it recovered.

Half an hour later, Rebecca was standing in the interior of the Pokemon Center. A nurse with pink hair and small hoops checking the conditions of the other trainers' Pokemon.

"Nurse Joy, we need help!" Rebecca was breathless.

"What's wrong?"

"This Eevee's seriously hurt." Nurse Joy examined the Eevee and found it was covered with bruises and deep gashes.

"Chansey, take it to the Emergency room, quickly," Nurse Joy ordered. An egg-shaped Pokemon wearing a nurse's hat rushed in with a hospital bed and gently placed the Eevee comfortably on it.

"Will it be okay?"

"Yes, it will. You're lucky you brought it here so quickly." With that said, Nurse Joy and Chansey departed into the Emergency room. Above the doorframe a symbol depicting a syringe began glowing a deep red, indicating the start of the procedure.

A few hours passed, and the symbol remained lit. During this time, Rebecca left the lobby and headed over to the cafeteria to get something to eat; she'd developed her father's appetite.

"I'm sure that Eevee'll get better real soon. Right, Charmander?" Rebecca said petting Charmander's head affectionately.

"Char, Charmander," Charmander called out agreeing with its trainer, though it didn't seem completely sure. As soon as they finished their lunch they immediately returned to the lobby to check up on Eevee. While they were waiting for Nurse Joy, the entrance of the Pokemon Center slid open to reveal a black haired boy with a Bulbasaur. The boy was wearing a red sweatshirt with black shorts.

"We finally made it to the Pokemon Center, Bulbasaur," he cried out while lightly patting Bulbasaur on the head.

"Wait up, Charmander!" the boy looked up to see Rebecca chasing after her Charmander.

"That girl looks familiar." the boy approached Rebecca, wanting to get a closer look at her face. Bulbasaur trotted quietly behind him, once he was close enough his suspicions were confirmed. "Rebecca!" Rebecca turned to see a smiling boy about her age.

"Do I know you?"

"You don't remember," he mocked. "Take a closer look." After a moment's hesitation, Rebecca did as she was asked. She didn't have to, but her curiosity got the better of her and she did what he asked her too. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out who this mysterious person was. Then it came to her. She knew who he was.

"Leith." A smile appeared on her face as she gave him a big hug. His cheeks reddened.

"Uh, Rebecca." he stammered, trying to regain his cool. "This is kind of embarrassing." Rebecca quickly relinquished her her hold on him and stepped back. Rebecca was excited to see her old friend again. She and Leith had been close friends when they were young, and they'd been through a lot together.

"Uh, sorry." Rebecca apologized. Her gaze drifted to the Pokemon beside her friend. "That's a Bulbasaur!"

"That's right, I just got it from Professor Oak not too long ago," Leith said cockily. "Are you jealous?"

"No way, since I have one of the best Pokemon. Right, Charmander," she was referring to her partner.

"Charmander." it cried out a greeting. Suddenly Chansey wobbled into the lobby with Eevee at its side. The fox Pokemon looked as good as new.

"You're all right!" Rebecca ran up and hugged the little fox Pokemon. Leith and Bulbasaur looked a bit confused at this exchange.

"An Eevee?"

"Yeah, I found it injured, so I brought it here." she explained. Nurse Joy entered the room with a concerned look on her face. "Nurse Joy, thanks for taking care of Eevee."

"I'm glad that I could help, but you should learn to take more care of your Pokemon." Rebecca was a bit shocked to hear this. She would never want a Pokemon to get hurt this badly, even if it wasn't hers.

"This Eevee isn't mine. I just found it when I was coming to Viridian." Nurse Joy flushed a light pink.

"I'm sorry I just assumed that because it was wearing this Soothe Bell." Nurse Joy explained. She pointed to at the collar fastened around its neck. The silver bell dangling from its collar made a soothing chime every time the Eevee moved.

"Soothe Bell?"

"Yes, it's an item that helps a Pokemon become more friendlier with it's trainer. Sometimes it helps lead to its evolution." she gazed at a nearby clock. "Well, I have to be going now. More Pokemon need me." Nurse Joy returned to the counter to assist the other trainers.

"What are you doing with _my _Eevee?" Rebecca and Leith turned at the sound of the voice. A girl in a white shirt trimmed red along the edges and black jeans stood before them. Her long, fiery hair was tied in a neat ponytail. "I don't know who you are, but I'd appreciate it if you gave my Eevee back." she said it in such a repulsive, snotty tone that angered swallowed the two children. "Eevee, get you're butt over here." She snapped. Eevee seemed saddened at the remark but had no choice but to obey its maser, no matter how horrible she was. The girl was turning to leave when a hand appeared on her shoulder and stopped her. Leith's hand.

"Don't you know that the way you're treating Eevee is wrong?"

"So? I'm only doing for its sake. If you really feel so strongly about it then how about a battle." Her words were blunt. "I'll take you on." Rebecca motioned for Charmander to step forward. She and Charmander were going to teach this girl a lesson. She couldn't stand to watch Eevee be mistreated.

"If you want to lose so badly, let's go to the battlefield in the behind this center." She tossed her hair to the side, and Rebecca sighed. There was no arguing with her forceful personality. They followed her outside to a plain field surrounded by huge, brown rocks. Leith stood on the sidelines. "Since I don't have a lot of time to waste, let's have a one-on-one battle."

"Fine by me." Rebecca agreed, wanting only to teach the girl a lesson. "But before we start, I at least want to know you're name."

"My name's Kate." Let's go Eevee." Eevee ran up to the battlefield, seemigly ready for battle.

"You too, Charmander." Soon Eevee and Charmander were facing each other on the field ready to engage in battle, though for some reason Eevee didn't seem like it wanted to fight Charmander.

"Okay Eevee use Quick Attack," Kate yelled. It flashed across the battlefield and collided with Charmander and knocked it over, but Charmander immediately recovered from the blow.

"Charmander, Fire Spin!" she commanded her Pokemon. A large burst of spinning flames engulfed Eevee. It collapsed on the ground, burnt. Kate wasn't going to take this. She didn't want to lose to Rebecca.

"Eevee, you get up right now!" Kate's growl was as terrifying as an angry Ursaring. Without hesitation, it got up, fearing its trainer more angry than she was now. Kate believed she would win the battle quickly. Eevee, however, had other plans in mind. It wanted Rebecca to win very much as repayment for her kindness. So at the sound of Rebecca's next attack, Metal Claw, it pretended to faint even though it still had some energy left after the hit. Kate was now filled with rage. "I can't believe I lost!" She angrily returned Eevee to its Pokeball.

"I won?" Rebecca questioned herself. She knew that was too easy of a battle. "Char, Charmander," Charmander chirped. Charmander did a little victory dance and Rebecca hugged it.

"Great job, Rebecca," Leith congratulated.

"Thanks."A solemn flash of blue light came out of Kate's Pokeball. It was Eevee again. This time, she was releasing it.

"You're useless. Just get out of here." She said not looking back. The poor Eevee stood there depressed as it watched its _ex_- trainer leave.

"You're just leaving it here?" Leith felt his anger boil but tried to hide it. Kate took the time to stop. "Yeah, it's obviously a worthless Pokemon if it gets knocked out so fast." With that said she took her leave.

"Eevee." Eevee looked to see Rebecca with an empty pokeball in her hand. "Do you want to come with me?" A small smile appeared on Eevee's face as it nodded. "That's great!" Rebecca softly tapped the pokeball on its head and a click soon confirmed the Eevee's capture. "Welcome to the team Eevee."


	3. A Promise

**Pokemon Zircon: Journey in Kanto  
Chapter 3: A Promise**

"Come on out Eevee!" In a burst of light, Eevee was released from its Poke Ball. "Eevee." it cried happily. "Charmander, look who joined us." Rebecca said to the small dragon-like pokemon. Charmander walked to its trainer's side and it greeted the newly arrived pokemon.

"Char, Charmander." It cried happily.

Leith was on his way back to the Pokemon Center, when he was distracted by the call of his name. He turned to meet Rebecca's face who was running up to him.

"Leith, um, I was wondering if we could travel together?" She said once she had caught up with him.

He was shocked by the girl's question, he hadn't expected her to ask him that.

_'It couldn't hurt to spend some time with her'. ____he thought__. _"Its fine with me." he replied.

"All right!" Rebecca cheered. Eevee was jumping for joy at the sound of someone else joining them. On the other hand, Charmander didn't seem too pleased.

"Char." The lizard Pokemon stubbornly shook his head. Leith took noticed of this but decided to ignore the negative reaction given by the pokemon.

"I have to do a few things inside first. Maybe you can take a look around the town." Leith suggested.

"Okay, let's go you two." Rebecca and her Pokemon went traveled around the town while Leith returned to the Pokemon Center. Viridian City was already well-known to Rebecca having been there before when she was a young child. Every time she had the chance, she would sneak out of the house so she could watch the heated battles in the famous Viridain Trainer House. Consequently, she would cause her parents to worry to death and she would be severely punished for her curious adventures.

"Rattata, please wake up!" Someone shrieked. Rebecca turned to see a huge crowd surrounding a young boy and his Rattata.

"What's going on?" she muttered to herself. As she approached the crowd, she forced her way through until she reached the little kid.

"What happened here?" She asked the young boy as he wiped the dripping tears away from his face.

"A bunch of Mankey came out of nowhere and attacked my Rattata. They also took all the food in my knapsack."

"Mankey?"

"Aah!" Another scream was heard not so far away from where everybody was at. "Again? I don't want you guys to get hurt so return." Beams of red light shot out of the Rebecca's Poke Balls as she returned her two Pokemon into their Poke Balls where it was safe. Rebecca placed them on her belt and went to the next location. This time a little girl was holding an injured Pidgey in her arms.

"Don't worry, Pidgey. Nurse Joy will know what to do." She assured her fallen partner in a sad tone.

"Rebecca!" Rebecca turned to see Leith coming her way with a worried expression on his face. "Rebecca are you all right?" By the tone of his voice, Rebecca knew he was aware of what was happening around the city.

"Yeah, but we should leave the city. It's not safe here." She replied. She began to leave towards the exit, but she came to a halt as soon as she didn't hear her friend coming with her. "What are you waiting for?"

"I want to see how strong these Mankey really are. Besides if they're as strong as everyone thinks they are then I might want to catch one."

"You're a beginning trainer though. Bulbasaur will just get hurt like the others." She closed her eyes in frustration. Having this conversation was beginning to give her a headache. She soon opened her eyes to see Leith going the opposite direction already on the search for Mankey. "Were you even listening to me!" Rebecca shouted at the top of her lungs. She hated when people ignored her like that.

"Are you coming or what?" He said casually while walking to the outskirts of Viridian City.

"Why's it so important to you?" Rebecca stayed firm, not moving at all while looking at him with a determined look.

Leith stopped dead in his tracks and faced her. There was a strange but fierce look in his eyes.

"You should know that." With those words he left.

Rebecca let out a sigh. "I'm coming." A few hours later, the golden sky turned black as nightfall blanketed the skies. Leith had already set up camp for the night while Rebecca was grooming her newly caught Eevee. "I can't wait to use you in a contest, Eevee."

"Eevee!" The small fox Pokemon called out, however suddenly it went abnormally tense. "Eevee?" Rebecca asked the Pokemon. Its ears twitched as it looked at the nearby shrub. Its calm mood soon turned into aggression. An orb of dark energy was forming at its mouth.

A monkey-like Pokemon appeared before them and Leith pulled out his pokedex and analyzed its data.

**"Mankey, the Pig-Monkey Pokemon. It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack for no reason."** the pokedex concluded.

"Man, Mankey!" It cried out.

"All right a Mankey!" Leith exclaimed taking a Pokeball from his belt. He released his Bulbasaur who let out a small war cry.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Leith ordered. A set of vines came from its side and tossed the monkey Pokemon to a nearby tree.

"Mankey, Man, Mankey." It was filled with rage now.

Leith smirked. "Just a little bit more, Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip once more." Bulbasaur once again launched a fearful Vine Whip attack. This time instead of a direct hit, Mankey fiercely grabbed the two vines and swung Bulbasaur into a hollow tree.

"Bulbasaur!" Before the angry Pokemon left, it faced Leith and karate chopped the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Leith!" Rebecca called out concerned. Leith pulled himself together and got back on his feet. Before he did anything else he checked to see of his Pokemon was all right.

"Bulbasaur, can you still move?"

"Bulba." It nodded smally. Leith managed a small smile.

"That just makes me want to catch it even more," he said after making sure Bulbasuar was alright.

"You sure are persistent." Rebecca teased.

"Hey, come back here!" A yell suddenly invaded the air. A girl was chasing after another Mankey with a Pikachu right beside her. She had short, brown, neck-length hair. She wore a black, sleeveless dress with a pink jacket over it and pink go-go boots. "Chu, use Thunderbolt."

"Pika...Chuuu!" The electric mouse shot a bolt of lightning at the wild Pokemon, which also hit the trainers. The Mankey stood there paralyzed. A small device slipped out of its hand. As it regained consciousness, the Mankey fled. "Pika, Pi." Pikachu ran forward and grabbed the object and handed it back to its owner.

"Thanks for getting my iPod back, Chu." She thanked the small Pokemon. Soon she looked at the two dumbfounded trainers. "Oh, sorry about that. Chu has a knack of overusing its Thunderbolt." she apologized.

"Pi, Pikachu."

"Anyway, I'm Jenina Kuze."

"I'm Rebecca and this is..." Rebecca was about to introduce her friend until she was interrupted by Jenina.

"Let me guess, he's your boyfriend." The comment caused the two to blush and avoided each other's gaze.

"Why would I be interested in her?" Leith protested.

"What was that?" Rebecca retaliated.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm just playing around with you guys." Jenina explained, raising her hands in defense. Rebecca looked down over to see the little electric Pokemon. She cupped her hands together at the sight of seeing another Pikachu.

"A Pikachu! Now that takes me back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leith questioned her as he pulled out his pokedex.

**"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks."**

"What are you guys doing here?" Jenina asked.

"We're trying to get to Pewter City..." Rebecca stated.

"But first, I'm going to catch a Mankey." Leith finished.

"Sounds interesting, mind if I come along?'

"Not at all, but let's start in the morning. I'm wiped out." Said Rebecca. This didn't please Leith very much.

"Fine, let's go then." Soon the three of them returned to the campsite. Most everyone was soon fast asleep except Leith, who had wavering thoughts in his mind. He looked over to see Bulbasaur, who was still injured from the last battle, sitting next to him. He softly placed his hand on the top of its head.

"Bulbasaur... I still remember the time I've always wanted to start this journey." He slowly closed his eyes.

_Laughter filled the air as two kids were frolicking through the water area of the lab._

_"Wait up, Rebecca! Said a young Leith. _

_"Don't be a Slowpoke. Ugh!" The rambunctious girl tripped on a stone near the bank of the river and fell in the water._

_"Well, you kind of deserve that!" Leith teased her._

_"Very funny." she remarked back at him. Leith lent her a hand and pulled her out. Time passed by the two young kids and soon enough evening came with the sky bright red with the two kids lying on the grass._

_"Just two more years and I'll be a trainer." Leith said enthusiastically. On the other hand Rebecca remained quiet._

_"Yeah, but you're..."_

_"Two years older than you." he finished._

_"And I won't be able to see you again, Leith." Tears started to form in Rebecca's eyes as she thought about never being able to see her best friend again._

_'I'll do whatever it takes to surpass the Pokemon Master." He replied._

_"The current one?" Rebecca asked and. he nodded. Rebecca widened her eyes as she began to speak. "But that's Ash Ketchum. You'll never be able to beat him. I should know that for sure." Leith felt a little suspicious when she said that to him. "You're going to have to prove it to me first, when we travel together."_

_"Together?" Rebecca repeated after him, surprised. "Is that a promise? Will you promise to wait for me before you become a trainer?"_

_Leith let out a sigh._

_"Okay, it's a promise._

Leith's eyes shot open. "I'll do whatever it takes to surpass him." He said determined, but soon drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Operation Mankey

**Pokemon Zircon: Journey in Kanto  
Chapter 4: Operation Mankey**

"Bulba, Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur, who had been listening in to what his trainer was saying in his sleep, was staring intensly at him. Unknown to the wandering Pokemon someone was watching it. The next morning, everyone packed up their supplies and were about ready to head out when they noticed someone was missing form their group.

"Where's Bulbasaur?" Leith asked the two girls. His concern for his partner deepened when they shook their heads.

"Let's look for it." Jenina suggested. As they began to leave their camping site, a group of Mankey popped out of the bushes.

"Mankey!" All three kids shrieked and ran the opposite direction, out of the way of the thrashing Pokemon. They didn't know what caused the Mankey to act so aggresive. They were usually more calm, only fighting when necessary.

The children were now in an open field clear of any Mankey, or so they supposed.

Jenina gave a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

"Chu, Pikachu."Chu who was by her side had his ears perked up in aggression.

"Chu, what's the matter?" Jenina asked. Then the three of them saw a man dressed in black with a big, red R on his chest.

It didn't take Rebecca long to recognize what the R meant on his chest. "You're Team Rocket!" Around him were other Pokemon including Leith's Bulbasaur. They were tied down in rope and surrounded by Mankey.

"Bulbasaur!" Leith was glad thatb he found Bulbasaur, but worried to see him captured. "I'm coming!" Before he could reach him, a Beedrill blocked his path.

"Bee!"

Rebecca reached her belt for Charmander's Pokeball. She didn't need a pokedex to know that a Fire type could beat a Bug type. "Go use Ember!"

As it was released, Charmander shot an Ember attack. Unfortunately, the Beedrill made a swift dodge.

"You help too, Leaf." A Turtwig shot out of Jenina's Pokeball.

"A Turtwig?" That's really rare in this region." The rocket member smiled at Leaf in greed. "Beedrill, Twineedle." Beedrill began to rapidly jab his stingers at Leaf, but with every attempt Leaf managed to avoid each one.

"Now, Leaf, use Razor Leaf!"

"Tur, Twig!" A barrage of leaves were sent flying from the small twig on its head, which collided with the Beedrill.

The Rocket grunt was filled woth frustration now. He was losing to a bunch of kids. "Why don't you Mankey do something, or do you not care what happens to your little friend." He then pulled out a small Mankey from a cage holding it tightly. The Mankey were hesitant but did as told.

_"So that's why they've been acting up." Leith thought._

Now the Mankey were about to pounce on the other Pokemon. Charmander, Chu, and Leaf were absolutley outnumbered. They couldn't stand a chance against the mass number of Pokemon. Before they could inflict any damge, an explosion was created. When the smoke cleared the remaing Mankey were blown away, and a Pokemon shaped like a big chunk of stone appeared.

"Forretress."

A tall man with dark skin and spiky hair stood in front of them. "You should be ashamed of yourself for using Pokemon that way," he said.

"It's Brock," Rebecca muttered. _"He's the last person I want to see."_

"Forretress, use Rapid Spin to untie the ropes." he demanded.

The large cocoon spun its body and cut the ropes containg the Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur sprung out of the ropes to meet its trainer after he got the young Mankey away from the Rocket grunt's grasp by using Vine Whip.

"Good Job, Bulbasaur!" He turned towards the Mankey. "It's okay. You're safe now."

At the sight of seeing Brock, the Rocket grunt retreated.

"Are you guys alright?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah," Jenina and Leith replied.

Rebecca tried to cover her face woth her hand so Brock wouldn't notice her. To her dismay, Brock approached her grinning.

"Rebecca, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah,"she said. _"This can't be happening."_

"Rebecca, do you know him?" Leith asked.

She nodded her head. SHe didn't want them to know that Brock was her father's old traveling partner.

"Cool, so you know the gym leader." Jenina said proudly. That was until Brock corrected her by saying he was the ex-gymleader.

"Anyway, Leith you should probably catch that Mankey." Rebecca said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah," Leith turned his attention to the remaining Pokemon. He was frantically asking each of the Mankey to a battle in which they all declined. Bulbasaur followed his lead and did the same.

The young Mankey that was rescued stepped forward triumphantly. It wanted to redeem itself to its friends. It demanded the challenge by thrashing the ground. It had a fiery determination lit in its eyes. Once the area was clear, Leith and Bulbasaur took their position.

Mankey made the first move. It wasted no time attacking. It released a fearsome Fury Swipes attack.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf."

Bulbasaur shot out the leaves that came from the bulb on its back before Mankey had a chance to land an attack.

"Man, Mankey," it wailed.

"Now, use Vine Whip to grab its legs." Leith didn't wait for the Mankey to regain its balance. Since in his own way the best way to win a battle was leaving the enemy no time to react. The vine was wrapped around the pig monkey's leg, which sent it flying in the sky.

"Mank." While being tangled, Mankey used its right arm to deliver a bone crushing Karate Chop attack. He was released and sent falling.

"Now's our chance, Tackle!" Leith ordered.

Using its full speed Bulbasaur went charging and slammed into Mankey sending it flying to a tree.

"Pokeball go!" Leith threw an empty Pokeball at the stunned Pokemon. It was shot woth a red light before it was contained inside the Pokeball sealed shut.

Once the capture was approved, Leith approached the ball to retrieve his newly caught Pokemon. "We did it Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

"There's something I've been wondering though. Why did you wander off in the first place?"

"It's obvious." Jenina began to say. "It just wanted to meet your expectations."

"My expectations?" All he could think of was wanting to capture Mankey and the dream he had that night. His face turned a light pink. He had a knack of talking in his sleep. Especially things he didn't want heard.

"Bulba!" It cried happily.

"You know it's about time you got out of here. I'll escort you to Pewter City if you want." Brock insisted.

"That'll be great!" Leith and Jenina agreed. However, it still wasn't the same with Rebecca.

"Yeah, great."After they had said their goodbyes to the Mankey, it didn't take them long for them to arrive in Pewter City. Both Leith and Rebecca stood in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Brock, it'll be greatif I had a gym battle." Leith suggested.

"Sure, you can battle."

"Let's go." Rebecca grabbed Leith's hoodie and dragged him into the center, without saying a word to Brock.

"What's your problem!" he yelled. He didn't like being dragged off like a kid. Even though he was a kid, he didn't want to be dragged by a girl who was younger than him.

"I don't want to talk about it!' She yelled as she stormed off.


	5. Incident in Pewter

**Pokemon Zircon:Journey in Kanto**  
**Chapter 5: Incident in Pewter**

"I don't want ot talk about it!" That was the last thing Leith heard Rebecca say before she stormed off. She rushed off too suddenly for him to even ask her what's wrong.

Leith grew still. He knew that confronting her would just make matters worse. All she needed was some time alone, so in the meantime, he gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy for treatment.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was strolling around the city in need of some fresh air. She was still fuming over seeing Brock back in Viridiian. _"Why did Brock have to show up. He'll say the wrong thing around Leith and ruin everything." she thought. _The conflicting feelings were beginning to get to Rebecca. If only she could tell him the truth. She stood in front of a building called the Pewter Musuem of Science and decided to go in. She soon realized that a young girl, around her age, was blocking the entrance.

She had icy, blue hair, that were held up by Cherrim hairpins and wore a light, blue blouse that complemented her red mini skirt. She lightly tapped her on the shoulder which caused her to alomost have a heart attack.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Rebecca apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just wondering whether or not to enter the museum," she explained.

"You can come in with me if you want." With that agreed they both entered the building. They were holding a special event at the museum because of the rare merchandise that was brought in. All children were admitted for free while adults got in half charge.

"By the way, I'm Alice Midnight." she introduced.

"Rebecca." Then her pokegear rang. The call was coming from Leith. She had recently given him her pokegear number when Brock was escorting them to Pewter City, but she didn't want to talk to him for now.

"Are you going to get that?" Alice asked.

"It's just a prank call." she lied. She had just met Alice she didn't want to involve her in any of her own problems.

In front of the Pewter City Gym, Leith was waiting at the entrance. He wanted Rebecca to watch him have his first gym battle. He thought about going in but didn't want to go without the support of his friend. So he closed his eyes and began to think of where she could be.

"If I were a naive, little girl, where would I be?" His eyes snapped open and he headed to the Pewter Musuem of Science.

At the museum, the two girls were being led upstairs by the attendant since the event was held in the upper level.

"Be sure to watch your step and enjoy the exhibit," she said. They went with Alice giving the attendant a close look as she stayed behind. Upstairs the two were blasted with a strong Sleep Powder attack from a Gloom and fell into a deep slumber. "That's two moore down."

Leith was outside of the mesuem reading a sign. _Today we will be holding a special event for the arrival of new exhibits where all children come in free with adults half of charge," _was what the sign read. Before he walked in he couldn't help but glance at the nearby window and see no one inside.

"Why's there no people." he wondered. He went around the back entrance and sent out Bulbasuar. With the assisstance of Bulbasaur's Vine Whip, he was lifted up to the window on the second level of the building. There he saw a group of people laying on the ground unconscious. What got his eye was Rebecca as she was inn the same state as everyone else.

"She's not..." Leith instructed Bulbasaur to bring him down.

"It's you again." Leith realized it was Brock. "You know you're not supposed to be over here."

"But something isn't right in there. Just look for yourself."

Brock was reluctant at first but was then lifted up by Bulbasaur. He took a peed in the window to see two female attendants undressing and putting on their Rocket uniforms. "Yeah, something's definetly not right here." he said blushing.

"Let's go then." Leith stopped to see Brock still staring at the window. "Come on we have to go save those people."

"Of course."

Inside the building the grunts were bagging the fossils on the lower level leaving the prisoners unattended, but not without taking what they needed upstairs. Both Alice and Rebecca stood up. Alice had whispered to Rebecca to hold her breath before they went upstairs because she thought of everything in the building was suspicious and she was right.

Suddenly the door sprung open and Brock entered with Leith behind him. He passed the two women and sprinted upstairs.

"Man, we don't need this right now," said one of them at the sight of seeing Brock. The other grunt slammed a smoke bomb on the ground and left with everthing they stole.

"They're gone." Brock didn't have time to chase after the arocket members so he joined everyone else. Thanks to Alice everyone woke after a couple of Howl attacks from her Poochyena who gave some more howls, even though everyone was awake, just for fun. Most of the people were taken to Officer Jenny while everyone went home. Alice and Leith were in the Pokemon Center after they introduced themselves while Rebecca was having a conversation with Brock.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't want them to know that." Rebecca began.

"Your the daughter of a Pokemon Master." he finished.

"But."

"I won't tell them."

"Thanks." Rebecca walked into the center to join her friends inside.

* * *

How'd you like the chapter. Also I'm still accepting OC's if you have any. R&R.


	6. Battle for the Boulder Badge

**Pokemon Zircon: Journey in Kanto  
Chapter 6: Battle for the Boulder Badge**

The next morning, Leith and Rebecca stood in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Leith was preparing for his upcoming gym battle with Brock. He was going to use both Bulbasaur and Mankey since the rules for the gym were two on two.

"Since it's a rock-type gym you'll have the advantage," Rebecca informed.

"Yeah."

They were unaware that someone was listening in on their conversation. "You're having a gym battle, right." She appeared before them. It turned out to be Alice Midnight. Apparantly, she was excited to here that someone was going to take the Gym Challenge and she wanted to watch. It would be a change from contests. She rarely had time to see gym battles. "Can I come watch?" she asked excitedly.

This was unexpected to the two, but they agreed to let her come. After having Leith's Pokemon checked by Nurse Joy, they headed to the Pewter Gym. Before one of them could knock on the door, it sprung open with Brock standing in front of them.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle," Leith exclaimed.

"That's good to here, but you won't be battling me. You'll be battling Forrest." All three of them entered the gym and the plain floor was soon replaced by a rocky platform with boulders covering the entire gym.

"I'll be your opponent." A man stood on the platform facing the challengers and held out a Pokeball ready for battle. Leith stood on the other platform while everyone else sat at the stands. They both released their Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Bulbasaur and Sudowoodo were now on the battlefield. Rebecca flipped open her pokedex and pointed it at Sudowoodo.

**"Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. Although it camoflages itself as a tree in order to avoid being attacked, its body is actually more like a rock than like a plant. It hates water and disappears whenever it rains." the Pokedex stated.**

"Let the battle commence," the referee announced.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur sent leaves flying from its bulb straight at imitating tree. At the last second, Sudowoodo made a swift dodge.

"Use Mimic," Sudowoodo sent Bulbasaur's attack right back at him.

"Dodge it!" Leith quickly commanded.

Bulbasaur jumped up to avoid the Razor Leaves, but with Sudowoodo right above him. Forrest had used Razor Leaf as a diversion in order to get closer to Bulbasaur.

"Hammer Arm," Forrest wasted no time with his commands.

Sudowoodo slammed his branch against the bulb on Bulbasaur's back sending it crashing on the ground. "You have to get up," The referee was about to declare the win to Forrest when Bulbasaur brought himself back up at the sound of his trainer's voice.

"Bulba!"

"Alright!"

Neither of them commanded their Pokemon until the referee allowed the match to continue.

"Your lucky your Pokemon survived that attack, but your not going to last much longer," Forrest taunted.

"We'll see about that! Bulbasaur Vine Whip!" Yet again, Bulbasaur struck its vines at the imitating tree, which resulted in it dodging.

"Time to finish this, Smash that rock then use Rock Throw!" As instructed Sudowoodo used its Hammer Arm attack to reduce a boulder into a giant rock and used its other branch to launch it at the opposing Pokemon.

"He's not doing too well," Alice stated.

"Just you wait, everything's gonna turn around for the best," Rebecca encouraged. She knew that Leith wouldn't lose to this guy. "I knew him from childhood and I know that he won't give up until he beats the Pokemon Master," she reassured. Rebecca's smile soon turned into a frown once she thought about the Pokemon Master.

Back on the battle field, both Bulbasaur and Sudowoodo were still in a heated battle. Bulbasaur had turned the hurling rock into rubble from its Razor Leaf attack. "Awesome job, Bulbasaur," Leith cheered. "Now finish up with another Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur did as told and sent another barrage of leaves at the unsuspecting Pokemon, knocking it out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner!" the referee called.

"All right!" Everybody in the stands, noticeably Rebecca, was cheering about the win that Leith earned. Bulbasaur made a weak victory cry. It did its best to keep standing on its feet for the next match.

"Well you just got lucky that time," Forrest teased. "Now let's go, Geodude." From the flash of light from the Pokeball a rocky humanoid type Pokemon appeared. It floated slightly above the ground with two muscular arms that were ready for battle. Leith flipped open his Pokedex and looked up the Pokemon in front of him.

**"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks." the Pokedex stated.**

"Let the battle commence," the referee stated.

"Okay, Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Geodude," he ordered. Bulbasaur sent out two strong vines forced at Geodude but the result was different. Geodude caught the vines in its stony hands ready for the next order from its trainer.

"Good job Geodude, now hurl it towards that boulder," Forrest said. Geodude thrust the defenseless Pokemon as it was flown off its feet and slammed head first into the rock making it fall unconscious.

"No, Bulbasaur!" Leith called out.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Geodude is the winner," the referee called.

"You did great Bulbasaur, now take a good rest," Leith congratulated.

"Now choose your next Pokemon," said the impatient gym leader.

"Hold your Horsea." Leith took a Pokeball from his belt and sent out Mankey. He was a bit unsure about this Pokemon since he had just caught it. Mankey sent out a battle cry and got into its battle stance.

"Mankey's a fighting type, which is super effective against a rock type like Geodude," Alice informed.

"Just because he has the type advantage doesn't mean it'll be an easy win," Brock countered. Rebecca remained quiet eager to see the outcome of the battle.

"Okay Mankey use Leer!" Leith ordered. Mankey sent a menacing glare at Geodude, which caused it to huddle up in fear. "Use Low kick." Mankey took a dive close to the ground and delivered a devastating blow to Geodude.

"Geo..." it wailed while wincing in pain.

"Just a little bit more, Geodude!" Forrest tried to encourage his Pokemon since he, too, didn't want to lose teh gym battle. Especially in front of his older brother, Brock. The two opposing Pokemon were at it again fighting each other like they were in a cage match. Blow after blow the two Pokemon were losing stamina and health. The two stood at their respective spots on the battle field ready for the fight to be over.

"Mankey, Focus Energy!"

"Mannnnkkkk!" Mankey focused all of its remaining energy into its right hand while getting ready for its attack.

"Geodude, use Strength!"

"Karate Chop!"

The two Pokemon collided with each other to create an explosion that covered the field. The spectators watched in awe as the smoke cleared. Only one Pokemon was standing, which was Mankey.

"Geodude is unable to battle, The victory goes to Leith of Pallet Town." the referee declared.

A huge smile appeared on Leith's face as he ran up to his Pokemon in joy by giving Mankey a high five. Leith was congratulated by both Brock and Alice while Rebecca gave him a huge hug that resulted in him blushing a bit.

"That was a great battle and you rightfully deserve this badge," Forrest annouced giving him the Boulder Badge.

"All right!" he said as he placed his newly earned badge into his badge case. Outside of the Pewter Gym Rebecca and Leith were saying their goodbyes to Alice as she explained to them about going back to Cerulean City for more training.

"Rebecca, we should be heading to Cerulean City too since the next gym is going to be there." Leith informed her not noticing her saddened look.

"Since you guys are going to Cerulean City too maybe we should travel together?" Alice wanted to travel with the pair for a while since she had thought of them as interesting and maybe should could have a little fun with them. Fortunately, that was something Rebecca and Leith agreed on as the trio left to go to the next gym location.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long while but I was busy with school and I will only be accepting OCs through a forum i will be making so you can put it there. Hope you like it and review. :)


End file.
